Xibalba
Xibalba is a chaotic evil city composed of evil humanoids of many breeds. Situated along the river Shao, it has fertile farmlands and a strong developing industry. It is one of the most cosmopolite city of the world. History Xibalba is a city formed in Sheng Ming De Yaolan by the Kriger clan and their supporters after the Third Orcish War ended. Bringing the people of Londorwin, the old world's capital, to populate the city. The rumor is that the success the Kriger Clan enjoyed during the war and the loot they took from the sacking of Silverwatch and Fort Ironhill gave them the resources to build this city. Upon establishing the city, previous Warchief Bosco declared their neutrality and their availability as potential mercenaries in the new world. But Bosco didn't stay forever and after marrying Azi'Xenarah, he decided to leave the city for the Abyss with his wife and hasn't been seen since then. Without a leader, an orc named Ximunda took over the city's leadership. Claiming he was the Warchief's cousin and that it gave him right to rule. But a year passed and Xibalba suffered a lot from his leadership. All races except the orcs were being treated as inferior. The orcs who were loyal to the new leader gaining all kinds of advantages and goblins, hobgoblins, lizardfolks, tieflings, ogres, giants, and all the others lived in misery and fear. Prosecuted and neglected, a lot of them left the city. And resources were wasted, making the city fall into a state of regression. Once it became obvious this had gone too far, the General Tarh'Jiss prepared a Coup d'Etat to save the city from ruin. Gathering the strength of the Stone Giants and ogres, and followed by his fans, he took the defenses of the city head on and brought Ximunda to his knees. Liberating the city from a terrible leadership and reestablishing the balance between the races. Tarh'Jiss now rules the city with an iron fist and swore to bring it into a new age of prosperity. Geography The city sits on fertile plains on the east side of the River Shao, surrounded by good farmlands on all sides. To the east is the Tian Fa mountain range, its tallest peaks are visible from the city on the clearest days. The city boasts one of the few portals back to Oustomia by the way of Osirian. They have also established a portal to Jiyu. The climate is relatively temperate, with warm summers but very cold winters. Inhabitants More than half the city is composed of orcs and goblins, both originating from Londorwin and from the Esstad desert. Among the other half are mostly Lizardfolk, who recently joined in mass with the new change of leadership. The city's demographic is very cosmopolite: gnolls, hobgoblins, even ogres and giants, and many other races including humans and halflings populate the city. There are also a trio of dragons that reside in the city, and they can be seen flying in and out of the city on occasion. Strangely, there is a fort composed of goblins and hobgoblins on the other side of the river Shao, they keep to themselves, and fly a strange banner. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Being a chaotic society, there are a host of religions in the city, although many of which tend towards evil. Of note are worshippers of Gorum, Orcus, Nocticula, Varg, and a host of others. Religion is not a large part of the city's culture, and is considered a personal belief. The only exception is the goblin and hobgoblin fort on the western side of the river, as they all seem to follow a local Sheng deity. Magic All forms of magic are openly practiced in Xibalba, and there is no taboo against any form of magic. Demon summoning, necromancy, and other forms of dark arts are tolerated as long as it does not cause harm to others. This has attracted at least a few who wish for a more tolerant place to conduct their magical research. Technology While technology used to be a secondary aspect of the city, the state now actively encourage and finances its practice and development. Goblins in particular are very prone to testing and experimenting new kinds of technology, even if they tend to be surprisingly explosive. Category:Cities